


Who's Lucille?

by UselessTa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: Carl ran away from the rest of the group. While he was looking for supplies the Saviors stopped by.Negan x CarlLemon/Sex/Rape





	Who's Lucille?

**Author's Note:**

> You know, nothing but smut. The first bit is exposition.
> 
> I am assuming / I know, Negan does not realize Carl is not a part of the Saviors. Regarding the questioning about Lucille which Carl knows nothing about. You will understand when you get there.
> 
> \+ Title is misleading.

Carl was searching a house on the side of the road for food. He ran away about two days ago but he forgot to pack food. There was no way he was going back, he never wanted to go back. Carl was looking in the kitchen and found a menacing looking baseball bat with barbed wire around it. Then he heard a truck pull up outside the house. Carl panicked and grabbed the bat then ran upstairs to hide. He thought it was someone from his group coming to get him. 

“If I don't get Lucille back I'm strangling all of you with my bare hands!” Negan yelled as he slammed the truck door. Negan was the first in the house and he scanned all over the floors. In one of the back rooms, Negan entered he heard a loud creak and stumble come from upstairs. Negan found the staircase and quietly went up leaving the rest of his men frantically looking for Lucille. No one noticed Negan going up the stairs hidden in the back of the house. 

The voices outside sounded nothing like anyone Carl knew. It sounded like three or four people were inside. They were making a lot of noise it sounded like they were tearing the house apart. 

Carl was in the last room in the hallway. He sat in the corner of the room where he could not see from the door, hoping if anyone came in they would not see him. Carl notices a closed closet next to him and thought it would be a good idea to hide in there. 

Carl nudges the door open and SMASH. Carl bites back a scream. A zombie lands inches from his feet. Its hands start to grab at his legs. He kicks at it to get his back against the wall and he stands up with the bat in his hands. Carl swings at the zombies head and it stumbles to the ground. Carl gets on the other side of it to get a good swing and smashes its head in with the bat. 

Before Carl knows it there is a hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing out here all alo…” Carl swung the bat over his shoulder trying to hit the man but the man was quicker, he put Carl into a headlock. Carl panicked and dropped the bat, he cannot breathe. He tried to pry away the man's arm around his neck till everything went heavy and dark. 

“Get your sorry asses going.” Everyone stopped and looked up at Negan. He had a boy over his shoulder and Lucille in his other hand dripping with blood. They did not ask any questions about what happened and left the house. They got back into the truck and headed back to the Sanctuary. 

_______

Carl woke up, slowly opening his eyes and let out a yawn. He took in his surroundings without moving from the comfortable bed and noticed he was in an unfamiliar bed and room. He pulled away the covers and notice he was only in a pair of boxers; they were not his. Carl sat on the side of the bed and felt like he was being watched. 

Carl looked around the room where he saw a man sitting in an armchair, across from the foot of the bed. He was the man that knock Carl out! The man got up from the chair and slowly walked over to Carl. He was getting closer but Carl held his ground; even if he was is someone else's underwear. 

The man was only feet away when he stopped. “Who are you.” Carl tried to say in a threatening way while glaring at him. 

The man grabs hold of Carl's chin and forces his face up. There eye's lock and the man has a big toothy grin on his face. “I am Negan.”

Carl can feel the heat coming off his body they are only inches away now. He can start to feel his body getting hot from being embarrassed and from standing so close to him. “Where…when…w-why…” Carl crocked out before Negan place his thumb on his lips to silence him. 

“Sh shh. I know what you want to ask.” Negan smiled wide again, “Why are you here? Why are you looking like this? And where are we? Well, I could care less about your questions and you,” Negan face slowly lost his smile, “Why would you use Lucille?” 

Carl tried to pull away Negan's hand, “Mmfh. Who are you talking about? Ahha,” Negan quickly moved his hand down gripping it around Carl's throat. 

“Who do you take me as.” Negan's grip got tighter and slammed Carl down on to the bed. 

“N no no,” Carl whimpered when Negan leaned against his body. His grip was still tight around his throat. Negan's other hand covered Carl's mouth and Carl shook his head no. 

All Negan did was smile, “Ahh. What, no? You don't know?” Negan clicked his tongue, “Well, you're gonna know.” Negan turned over dragging Carl onto his lap. Carl wriggled and thrashed trying to get off his lap. Negan brought his hand down with one hard slap. Making Carl scream which Negan quickly cut off by muffing it with his other hand. Negan moaned gripping Carl's ass and rubbing it. Carl whimpered and tried to wriggle off Negan's lap. “Now now, we don't need to get hasty.” Negan pulled Carl flush on his lap and ground his hips against Carl's body. 

Carl kicked and thrashed while Negan was trying to hold him down Carl bit Negan's hand that was keeping him quiet. “Ah, you little shit,” Negan jerked his hand away, “You're gonna get it.” Negan pulled off Carl's boxers and stuffed a part of them into his mouth. Carl was still wriggling trying to get off Negan's lap. With a hard slap, Carl tensed up and groaned against the cloth in his mouth. 

Negan smacked Carl's ass until it was bright red and Carl was choking on his cries and whimpers. Then Negan stopped and Carl was now limp on his lap. Negan gripped and rubbed Carl's red butt. He slowly rubbed his fingers over Carl's puckered asshole. Carl whimpered as Negan forced a finger into his hole. Then Negan thrust his finger in and out of Carl. 

Negan pulled his finger out of Carl. Then he pushed Carl on to the bed and began to take off his own clothes. Carl tried to crawl away from him, “Oh, no no. We can't do that.” Negan pulled him down the bed so his legs were hanging off the bed and his clothed hips were flush with his bare butt. “Do you feel that.” Negan ground his hips against his butt, “Here let me get that,” Negan leaned against his body and took out the gag. Then he whispered into his ear, “I want to hear you scream.” 

Negan pulled out his dick and teased the tip against Carl's hole. Carl shivered and whimpered into the bed. Negan chuckled and grabbed a fist full of Carl's hair and yanked his head back, “I said, I want to hear you.” 

“Ahh, no no,” Carl whined and death gripped the blankets beneath him. Negan snapped his hips, sinking his dick halfway into the boy. Carl shrieked and started to cry feeling like he was being ripped open. Negan wasted no time for Carl to adjust. He pushed all the way into Carl while he cried. Negan thrust in repeatedly feeling Carl clench around him. Negan slipped his hand around Carl's soft cock and jerked him off in time with his hard thrusts. 

Now Carl was trying hard not to whine out loud but Negan noticed this and roughly fucked him. Carl groaned as he reached back to try and stop Negan from pounding into him. “What? You don't want anymore?” Negan stopped for a moment, “Because I think you do.” Negan gripped Carl's leaking hard cock with a chuckle. 

Negan pulled out of Carl and pushed him up the bed. Then Negan flipped Carl to his back. Then Carl instinctively put his arms out in front of him and drawn up his knees to his body. “No. No, please stop.” Carl choked out. 

“No, we already went over this.” Negan reached out pulling Carl's legs apart - grabbing his hard cock and rubbing his thumb over Carl's weeping tip. Carl put his hand against his mouth to stifle a moan. Negan grabbed his own dick and pulled Carl's hand away from his mouth. Then stuffed his cock into Carl's ass again and Carl let out a whimpering moan. 

Negan laughed and thrust balls deep as Carl’s breath hitched in his throat. Negan lock eyes with Carl, “Come on, more. I want to hear you.” Negan grabbed Carl's hips and repeatedly thrust in hitting Carl's prostate. 

Carl threw his head back and screamed in pleasure. He bucked his hips up with Negan's thrusts - hitting his prostate just right. Carl came with another moan and shudder, splattering his cum on his stomach. Negan chuckled, “Good, boy.” Carl looked back up to see Negan with a big toothy grin. 

Negan grabbed the back of Carl's knees and pushed them up into the bed, almost bending Carl in half. He pounded into Carl trying to find his release. With a grunt and a snap of his hips, he buried himself into Carl, letting streams of hot cum coat the inside of Carl's anus. 

Negan slumped on top of Carl with his cock still buried deep in him. It took a minute for their breathing to go down. Then Negan rolled off Carl, laying next to him to go to sleep. Carl laid there thinking, “Who's Lucille?”


End file.
